The Little Valkyrie
by Lion's Edge
Summary: Xion, a Valkyrie of Asgard, was always curious about the other worlds within the Nine Realms. But, when on a journey to Midgard, she falls in love with a mortal prince, she finds herself willing to make a deal with Loki, the God of Trickery and Asgard's legendary traitor, and his allies to do so... will she get her happy ending? And will her friends help or leave her to fall?
1. A Realm Vast and Unknown

**The Little Valkyrie  
****Chapter I: A Realm Vast and Unknown**

_In the days of the ancients, it was said that the Nine Realms; joined together by the roots of the World Tree itself, Yggdrasil; were all united together. Mortal, Frost Giant, Elf and Asgardian all walked among the other, crossing from world to world via the gateway system of Bifrost – the Rainbow Bridge. However, peace was not to last. The realm of Asgard found itself the target of many a foe: from the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, seeking to bring forth an eternal winter from which their dead would rise again; to the Frost Giants, seeking vengeance for the defeat of their leader Ymir at the Allfather's hands; to the mortals of Midgard, jealous of the power of their other-worldly counterparts._

_The blood of many spilt in the aimless war and the Allfather began to feel rage... a desire to inflict punishment onto the three. However, in his rage, he was left blind to the presence of a traitor, one of the Allfather's own sons to his dismay, who had taken advantage of the situation and released three beasts that he believed would have been able to destroy their enemies and cement himself the title of 'King of Asgard': the Triforce of Ragnarok. Rising from the flames of Muspelheim rose Surtur, the demon of the Twilight Sword. Broken free from the chains that bounded it down came Fenrir, the wolf destined to devour the Allfather. And, from the void lost in time he was banished to, was summoned Aludin; the Dragon of Destruction._

_The three demons laid waste to the enemies of Asgard, obliterating entire races in mere hours and swiftly bringing the remaining worlds of the Nine Realms to the brink of submission. As he continued to watch the slaughter, the Allfather's rage grew and so did his son's desire to protect the other realms. And so, the Allfather and his son, the Prince of Thunder, voyaged out to face the threat themselves. After a long and tiresome battle, Asgard's two strongest warriors triumphed. Through the Odinforce, the three were sealed away and imprisoned to never be awakened again._

_As for the traitor, he was exiled in shame: his immortality severely drained and his magical prowess nowhere near its previous levels. Scorned by Asgard and his own 'family', the traitor swore vengeance on Asgard as well as to destroy all the Nine Realms as he should have._

_After this day, the Nine Realms were cut off from each other. The Allfather forced a new law to prevent any being from travelling to another of the worlds by hiding the gateway of the Bifrost from view to all but those with enough magical prowess to dispel his own charm; hoping to ensure that never again would another disastrous war occur. _

_And so, to this day, the Nine Realms have kept out of contact... but this may all change in due time... when a young Asgardian, the adopted daughter of the Allfather himself, fell in love with a prince of Midgard..._

. . .

"Master Roxas?"

A look of awe on his face, sapphire-blue eyes sparkling in amazement and curiosity, a young male walked along the glistening white corridor of a large temple. The light that radiated from the pearly walls reflected off his sunshine-blonde hair as well as his white jacket and pants, as he continued to stare up at the titanic statue before him. It was of a dragon: powerfully built with snow-white scales and two large bat-like wings, spread outwards. Its wingspan alone would have dwarfed even the tallest of men he knew if they laid down straight and its height dwarfed any creature he knew before. But the most remarkable feature to the boy were its eyes... two beautiful sapphires, the deepest blue in colour, gazed down at him; a chill rushing down his spine as he slowly stepped back.

"Alfred... have you ever seen a creature quite like this one?" he asked, his voice quiet as he turned to face an older greying man, the top of his head bald and a thin black moustache nesting above his upper lip, as he walked over beside him.

"No, I cannot say that I have... Master Roxas, could you turn your attention off the legends and myths of old for a moment?" the elder man, Alfred, replied calmly. "Tell me, what is it that appeals to you so about this place?"

"The sheer magnificence," his master Roxas, the Crown Prince of a utopia-city known as Radiant Garden, replied. "So much effort was put into it and yet so few know of it... what exactly is it?" Alfred sighed a little. For years, he had served loyally as Roxas' butler and assistant. He had always had a soft spot for the boy and, when his father King Ansem died merely two years ago, it had been Alfred who helped Roxas through his grief and served as Regent of Radiant Garden. Now, however, when Roxas was reaching the age where he was to finally be crowned King and still spent most of his time away from the people and exploring ancient ruins, Alfred was worried for the Prince's sake.

"What... exactly... is it, I must ask," Alfred hesitantly commented, his eyebrow elevated upwards as he glanced at the statue. Roxas turned to Alfred before he led him forward, stopping as they were directly beneath the being's maw; Alfred now noticing an inscription on its stomach. "...An inscription?"

"Yeah, but nobody knows what it means," Roxas sighed, scratching his head. "They do say, however, that it is most likely of Asgardian origin..." Alfred frowned a little. This was not the first time he had heard Roxas mention the word 'Asgardian'. Many a time, Roxas would often drag him along to the discovery of an artifact that 'originated' from what they called Asgard.

"Master Roxas, you know as well as I do that Asgard is merely a myth," Alfred replied. "All the stories... of the 'Allfather' or the 'Prince of Thunder'... none of it's real. There's a reason that they used to read you those stories-"

"Because that was all they ever were," Roxas concluded as Alfred said the exact same conclusion. "I know, I know... but... the stories had to come from somewhere, didn't they?" Alfred remained silent for a few moments, considering what Roxas had just said. Was there any truth in the stories of Asgard? Or was it all just nonsense? Shaking his head, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in a fatherly fashion.

"Someday, maybe you can tell me the answer to that question yourself, Master Roxas," Alfred responded with a ghost of a smile. He did not approve of the young master's obsessions with Asgard and its legends, but he saw the boy as his own son in many ways, he had to admit. And, watching as a warm grin broke out on the Crown Prince's face, Alfred smiled. "Now then... shall we discuss more serious business? Like betrothal?"

Roxas' face fell flat in an instant, his eyes narrowing as a groan escaped his lips. _'Why didn't I see this coming?'_ he thought to himself, shaking his head at his own foolishness for not expecting the subject of betrothal to be brought up, before turning to Alfred. "Again with that subject?" he moaned. "We have this talk EVERY day!"

"Well, it is a necessity. Come on, there is a nice young lady waiting for you outside," Alfred chuckled as he led Roxas away from the statue. Roxas sighed as he glanced longingly at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue. Why couldn't they see? Yes, he wouldn't mind being King and helping the people... but he wanted to learn more of what was beyond the world he knew. _'Yeah, Alfred KIND of gets it... but even he has his limits. Especially with Asgard,'_ he thought.

Noticing Roxas' frown as he gazed towards the distance, Alfred sighed before an idea came to mind. "Master Roxas... perhaps, while we navigate our way out of this labyrinth of a temple, you could tell me a little more about your findings and studies on Asgard?"

Roxas' face lit up like a Christmas tree in an instant, a wide smile on his face as a twinkle of knowledge and joy appeared in his eye. "Gladly!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing across the corridors of the temple, before noticing Alfred's raised eyebrow. Sighing, he quickly took a 'regal' appearance; puffing his chest up as a calm look crossed his face. "I mean... allow me to begin."

. . .

"_They say that this world, our 'beloved' Radiant Garden, is merely one single small world out there in a grand network. This network is known to us as the Realm of Light, as you may know... but, according to Asgardian legend, it is merely a single realm known as Midgard: one of nine realms all connected by 'roots' of an energy source they call Yggdrasil... the Father Tree."_

"_Joining these realms together and once allowing passage through them is the Rainbow Bridge... the great bridge of realms, Bifrost. And the heart of Bifrost, the very center of the universe from which Yggdrasil is guarded, lies in perhaps the most beautiful realm of them all... where immortals and mythological creature alike live together in harmony..."_

Far beyond Earth, or 'Midgard' as it was known as to the other worlds, connected by a dazzling bridge of seven colours known as the 'Bifrost', a single world began to stir and buzz with life. Magnificent dragons spread their wings and took to the skies and elves emerged from the forests with great anticipation. Dwarves stepped from the darkness of their workshops, carrying carts of weaponry with them; and even the goblins gazed up at the jade-blue skies and voyaged out.

"_Where the cities are made from gold and the roads are actually branches of Bifrost itself..."_

As far as the eye could see, its vast city was a brilliant golden colour, the sunlight reflecting to give off a heavenly aura, with several winged horses, all with snow-white fur, flew overhead; silver-clad women riding atop them as they flew down towards the beautiful golden-yellow palace at the centre, the dazzling seven-coloured Bifrost ringing around it. In the distance, the faint silhouettes of planets could be seen and a shooting star shot past for a brief second.

"_This... is the realm of Asgard..."_

_**Lion's Edge Presents...**_

**The Little Valkyrie**

**Hayden Panettiere as Xion**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas**

**Jay Brauchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

**Quinton Flynn as Axel**

**Willa Holland as Aqua**

**Vic Mignogna as Lion's Edge**

**Eric Idle as Devon**

**Graham McTavish as Loki**

**Clancy Brown as Odin**

**Rick D. Wasserman as Thor**

**Kari Wahlgren as Amora the Enchantress**

**Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch**

**Efrem Zimbalist Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth**

**Megan Hollingshead as Shizune**

**Eric Vale as Sanji**

**Jeff Bennett as The Huntsman**

Within the palace of Asgard, every creature that inhabited the world flooded in; all gazing with hawk-like precision at the large arena below them. Suddenly, pillars of flame and smoke shot up; a large shadow forming within it. Slowly walking out was a large purple-scaled dragon, its neck long and lean with bright-yellow eyes and two long horns jutting from its forehead. Puffing up its pale-green chest, it waved around as the crowds cheered.

"Greetings, people of good Asgard! It is with great pleasure that I welcome you tonight... to my greatest show ever!" the dragon declared, a male British voice ringing out. "Yes, yes, I know what you're all thinking... didn't old Ser Devon the Dragon, Master of Ceremonies and the royal adviser to His Grace, Our Allfather King Odin, say this all before? Well, THIS time, I can confirm it! The Rite of Champions shall be... the finest hour Asgard has seen since the end of the Great War!" The crowds cheered loudly as a thundering fanfare rang out. Every head turned upwards as a large and muscular horse, its fur a deep-grey with eight powerfully-built legs, galloped into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Devon began, noticing the awe and thunderstruck looks each individual of the crowd now had with a chuckle. "Entering atop the magnificent eight-legged stallion Sleipnir, it is His Grace himself in all his glory... the Allfather, the King of Asgard, the God of War and Wisdom, the man who halted Ragnarok itself... our Honourable King of Asgard... King Odin!"

Riding atop the horse, however, was a powerfully-built man clad in golden armor. His thick white beard swayed with every leap of the horse and his single steely-blue eye, the other having been lost many an eon ago in exchange for the knowledge he needed to prevent Ragnarok, gazed out towards the howling crowds as their thundering cheers echoed. Strapped to his side was a long spear, its handle a dazzling gold like the rest of his armor and the blade a vibrant steel-grey colour; faintly glowing with a vibrant blue aura. All present quickly bowed down in respect to their king as the legendary Odin slowly stepped off his horse, the eight-legged steed Sleipnir, and marched towards a large throne of gold; the Nordic runes for 'King of Asgard, Allfather and Hero' engraved around the outer rim of the frame.

"And let us not forget his son!" Devon continued as a deep-grey storm cloud began to gather in the open skies above the stadium. Streaks of lightning surged in the clouds as a chariot descended, two large goats; one a little more powerfully-built than the other, with fur as grey as the clouds they descended from; pulling at it. "The Prince of Thunder, the Hero of the Storms, the Master of Mjolnir... Thor Odinson!"

As the chariot landed and the goats stepped to a halt, their master stepped off and waved to the crowds with a hearty laugh. He was a large and muscular man clad in steel-grey Viking-style armor, his long blonde hair growing down to the middle of his back with a helm resting on top of his brow. Deep blue eyes twinkled with pride as he kept walking, red cape flowing in the wind. Thor, the son of Odin and the heir to the throne of Asgard, grinned as the crowds cheered; noticing Odin glancing down at him from his throne with a faint smile; before the Thunder God marched towards where his father was, sitting himself down on a smaller gold throne beside him.

Whilst the crowds eagerly chatted, Devon hastily skipped his way to Odin and Thor; bowing down in respect, his nose pressing against the floor. "Allfather... let me assure you, this tournament shall be the finest Asgard has ever seen! Warriors of all types meeting together JUST to show you their skill! Oh, if only our dearly departed General Eraqus was here to see this!"

"Ser Devon, need I remind you that the primary focus of this tournament is to FIND a successor for our dear friend Eraqus?" Thor calmly responded, noting a solemn look on his father's face. Thor knew that Eraqus, the previous General of Asgard's military, was an old friend of his father... and that his murder, despite having occurred quite some time ago now, was still treated as a great loss. Hence why Odin had held off appointing a successor until just a few years ago, and the competition was still fierce. "Not to mention a chance for our army's ranks to expand."

Odin nodded, clearing his throat to speak up. "Not to mention it is a chance for our own young Xion to prove her skill," he added with a ghost of a smile. Xion was possibly one of the younger Asgardians: adopted by Odin at a young age shortly after the Great War finally reached its end, the girl having been orphaned during that time, and taken under his son Thor's training; with the help of General Eraqus when her skills with a Keyblade manifested themselves. "After all, all the training as a Valkyrie must have paid off somehow."

"Indeed, father. Seeing how well Xion has progressed in her skill shall be the highlight of this day for me," Thor nodded with a broad smile, eager to see how his adopted-sister/trainee had progressed.

"Oh, I assure you! Xion's skills are of the HIGHEST caliber!" Devon grinned as he slowly stepped back. Once out of their earshot, or so he thought, his face fell flat as he grumbled to himself, "If only the girl would show up for the meetings and practice more often..."

"I can still hear you!"

Devon flinched at the sound of Thor's voice, nervously chuckling. "...Oh..." he gulped. "Here's hoping this is not held against me..."

. . .

"And now, let the fights commence!"

Swords, axes and shields clashed fiercely as warrior after warrior stepped onto the arena to showcase their skills. Many a man fell ashamed whilst others rose and were applauded in honour, Devon the whole time whooping in glee at the success of his event. Many a warrior continued to duke it out, smashing their weapons into each other, as the crowds watched ravenously like hungry wolves; savoring every last moment of the thrilling fights.

**_Buddy, you're a boy,_**

**_Making big noise,_**

**_Playing in the street,_**

**_Gonna be a big man someday!_**

One of the fighters, a teenage-looking Asgardian with deeply-tanned skin and a wolfstail of dark-brown hair clad in a thick winter coat, slightly torn in the carnage of the fight, drew a bladed boomerang and sword before charging forward with a brave yell. His opponent, a man who only looked in his twenties with wildly-spiking scarlet-red hair and emerald-green eyes, strange teardrop marks beneath each eye and an equally strange black coat being his attire of choice, dodged with relative ease as he skidded across the arena.

"BURN, BABY BURN!" the scarlet-haired man grinned as he launched a fireball flying towards the teen; who quickly dodged and threw his boomerang. The man skidded to the side to avoid the projectile as he watched it fly back toward its wielder, taking the opportune moment to sprint forward; drawing out two spiked chakrams. With a grunt, he smacked the circular weapons onto the teen's chest and stomach; knocking him down onto the ground, face-planting into the dirt.

**_You've got mud on your face,_**

**_You big disgrace,_**

**_Kicking your can all over the place,_**

**_Singing,_**

**_We will, we will rock you!_**

"And the winner is..." Devon began as he hopped down, rushing past the downed teen and hoisting the red-head's fist into the air. "AXEL, THE FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES!"

The man, Axel, smirked in triumph before glancing up towards a group of screaming ladies, winking flirtatiously and pointing towards them. "Got it memorized?" he casually asked as the females swooned in their chairs and sunk to the ground. "Ha ha!"

**_We will, we will rock you!_**

**_Buddy, you're a young man,_**

**_Hard man,_**

**_Shouting in the streets,_**

**_Gonna take on the world someday!_**

Thor himself had taken to the arena, requested to partake in a special fight. His opponent, an adult man with dark-orange hair clad in Greek-style brown armor with a blue cape and a thick leather belt around his waste, rushed forward and delivered a fierce punch into the Norse God's face; sending him skidding back. Thor growled a little, wiping the blood off his lip, before smirking. Swiftly, he drew a large war-hammer, several runes carved into its storm-grey head, and span it around several times.

"A valiant effort, good ser, but you are out of your league," Thor commented before releasing his spin, flying forward with his hammer in front of him. "Now... feel the wrath of Mjolnir!" With a heave, he smashed the hammer into his opponent's stomach. The man gasped, spluttering up a mouthful of blood, as he was sent crashing backwards into the wall, leaving a large crack shaped like their body, before sinking onto his knees; breathing heavily. Odin smirked in approval, he himself clapping at the display.

**_You've got blood on your face,_**

**_You big disgrace,_**

**_Waving your banner all over the place!_**

"Was there ever a doubt?" Devon shouted with a hearty laugh at the crowd's cheers, Thor and his opponent shaking hands with a smile before the Thunderer turned and walked back towards his throne. "Our winner... the Prince of Thunder... THOR!" Thor hoisted Mjolnir, his war-hammer of uru metal, into the air with the crowd's cheers before sitting himself down, returning it to the strap on his waist.

"Impressive work, my son," Odin commented, Thor nodding with a small smile. "No doubt... when the time comes, you will rise to become a great King of Asgard, my son."

Thor nodded as he bowed slightly in respect. "Thank you, Father," he responded.

_**We will, we will rock you!**_

_**We will, we will rock you!**_

"A fair maiden you are, I shall concede... but you certainly don't look like one experienced enough to defeat me," a tall and lean man, his thick blonde hair slicked back and a thin mustache trailing above his lips. Calmly, he drew his sword and pointed it at his opponent. "After all, I fought alongside Thor and Odin themselves in the Great War!" he arrogantly declared.

His opponent was a teenage girl in appearance, looking around eighteen years of age, with short azure-blue hair and stunning sapphire eyes; deep as pools of water; clad in a dark-blue suit of armor flecked with black and silver. Sighing, she simply held her hand out and conjured a dull-blue, white-guarded blade with a slight key-like appearance, the teeth shaped like a diamond with four spikes jutting outwards from it, and the left corner missing, as well as having two teardrop-shaped gaps near the tip of the blade and the hilt. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me... and, no offense, but that just makes you old."

**_Buddy, you're an old man,_**

**_Poor man,_**

**_Pleading with your eyes,_**

**_Gonna make you some peace someday,_**

The man smirked and sprinted forward, the girl quickly clashing her weapon with his own. "Allow me to show you why the Keyblade chose me," she calmly responded as she ran forward and struck at him. The man dodged the strike as he slashed at the girl, who cartwheeled out of the way with ease. The man blinked before rushing forward to strike at her again, cutting the side of her arm. The girl hissed as she dropped her weapon, clutching the bleeding wound.

Smirking, the man ran forward to strike at her again... only for the weapon to disappear in a flash and reappear in her right hand, allowing her to block his strike. She then aimed her weapon with her right hand and fired a barrage of glowing large bubbles at the man. Instantly, he ran to dodge them only for each bubble to explode into a magical blast upon impact; sending him flying backwards with a groan before he hit the floor.

_**You've got mud on your face,**_

_**You big disgrace,**_

_**Somebody better put you back into your place!**_

"Well... this was unexpected... it seems that even the great Fandral of the Warriors Three can meet his match at time..." Devon mumbled before grinning, quickly summoning his showman's facade once more. "The winner... is AQUA!" The young woman, Aqua, smiled politely as she nervously waved at the crowd; fighting back a blush of embarrassment; as she walked away from the stadium.

Fandral of the Warriors Three groaned as he slowly stood up, summoning a weak grin as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Heh... guess Sif has some competition," he laughed.

**_We will, we will rock you!_**

**_We will, we will rock you!_**

**_We will, we will rock you!_**

**_We will, we will... ROCK YOU!_**

. . .

Eventually, several rounds later, came the fight that made even Odin and Thor stand from their seats; eagerly watching. Not far from them stood Axel and Aqua, both eager to watch the fight to come.

"And now, the fight that you have all, no doubt, been waiting for!" Devon grinned, listening to the crowds howl with anticipation. _'This is it... this next match is going to make my career! I'll be the biggest name in theater history!'_ Glancing at the crowds he stepped into the center of the arena as smoke and fire began to rise, two silhouettes emerging. "ON THIS SIDE... an aspiring General of Asgard's forces, hoping to succeed the great General Eraqus himself... the Lion of Light, the Leonine Mana-Caster..." Devon began before adding to himself with a grumble, "and one perverted man... LION'S EDGE!"

Lightning and smoke erupted from one side of the stadium as as silhouette slowly stepped out. Lion's Edge, so it turned out, was a teenage male, seventeen years of age, with dark skin and a mane of black hair; three whisker marks decorating each cheek; clad in golden-yellow armor with a maroon lion crest on the chest-plate. Golden-yellow eyes blazed with a predator-like spark as a toothy grin broke out on his face, the man whipping a spear from the side of his waist and entering a ready stance.

"Still as flashy as ever, our Edge is, eh Aqua?" Axel chuckled, shaking his head. "Guess he's really going for the gold this time... he wants to show them he is worthy of the title 'General'."

Aqua nodded quietly. She had formerly been a student of General Eraqus' private tuition and she herself felt great pain when thinking about her death. Noticing Edge glancing towards them, she looked up and waved a little. "But, you know what? ...Maybe that flash is exactly what he needs," she mumbled with a faint smile, watching as Edge enthusiastically waved back. She then noticed that the half-Leonine was approaching them and sighed.

"Hey, cubbie!" Axel grinned, smacking Edge's back. "Looks like after today, we may be calling you _General_ Edge, eh? Well, let me safely assure you that, no matter what rank or title you obtain, you will always be our little cubbie to me!" he teasingly commented.

Edge frowned a little before chuckling himself, shaking his head as he moved away from Axel's grasp. "Sorry, flame-brain, but I'm a cub no more," he stated firmly before grinning. "I'll be of a higher rank than you by the end of today! So, you'd better start practicing your curtsy!" he laughed before teasingly adding, "got it memorized?"

"One, that is MY catchphrase kid. MINE," Axel grunted, crossing his arms. "Got it memorized? And two, you're not guaranteed anything... besides, if anything, I say _I_ should be the General." In all honesty, the pyrokinetic had no interest in being a General. It was all too much work for him and he'd constantly have to worry about dying... and Axel did not want to die. He preferred life and all its riches: from fire to warmth to food to women. "Right Aqua?"

Aqua rolled her eyes at the behavior of the two before turning to Edge. For a moment, she considered her options. One side of her was thrilled that her friend could finally fulfill his dream and earn the respect that he had craved his entire life... on the other hand, she was also worried he'd also meet the same end as the previous General, Eraqus: murdered as a part of somebody else's master plan. "Aqua?" The Keyblade Master was quickly brought back to reality by Edge's voice, turning to see the half-Leonine glancing at her with concern. "Is... something wrong?" he asked.

"No... no, nothing is wrong," Aqua insisted, summoning the warmest and friendliest smile she could. "And Edge... I think you'd make a great General." Edge grinned vibrantly at this before noticing Aqua chuckling. "Or, at least, much better than Axel for sure."

"HEY!" Axel snapped, eyes narrowing. Edge chuckled a little before bursting into full-hearted laughter, Aqua joining him rather quickly. Axel glanced at the two before sighing, a faint chuckle escaping his own lips. "Well, I guess that means, with Edge constantly gone, I'll be getting all the women!" he joked, finally caving in and laughing with the two.

"D-don't get your hopes up, Axel!" Edge choked out, wiping a tear away before noticing Devon glaring at him with crossed arms, tapping his foot on the ground. "...Sorry guys, the lizard wants me..." he sighed before saluting them in a military-like fashion. "Wish me luck!" Turning around, he swiftly ran towards where he had been standing before.

"Luck? I wish him SENSE," Axel commented with a chuckle as he watched the half-Leonine pick up his spear from the ground and enter his stance again.

Aqua softly sighed, a small smile on her face. "Good luck, Edge," she whispered before turning to Axel with a raised eyebrow. "Now then, did you check on Xion to make sure she was here?"

"I-" Axel began, opening his mouth to speak, before freezing. "I... um... well... not exactly CHECKING UP on her so much as I... well..."

"You WHAT, Axel?" Aqua asked before both noticed smoke and bright flashes on the other side of the arena. "...Axel... let me be as simple as I can: is Xion here or not?"

"Here she comes..." Thor mumbled with a smile, noticing Odin's eyebrows raise with interest._ 'And here's hoping she truly gives this full effort this time...'_ he thought to himself quietly.

"AND in THIS corner!" Devon proudly declared, his grin widening. _'This is it... this is it...'_ he thought with a chuckle. "A certain raven-haired daughter of our Allfather himself! The apprentice of Thor! The kid with a Keyblade... I present to you... PRINCESS XION, DAUGHTER OF ODIN!" The bright flash and smoke began to die down, all eyes resting on said site...

Only to find nothing there.

"What the hell?" Edge exclaimed, eye twitching as he stepped back in horror. "No... no... she did NOT just ditch the fight!" Sinking onto his knees, he twitched wildly before growling. "S-she just ditched... AGAIN... when she knew how much this meant to me..." he snarled before roaring loudly. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowds began to snicker to themselves as they watched Edge fall to the ground, rolling around and growling, snarling, roaring and grunting like a lion.

"My masterpiece... NO! Xion was meant to-I mean-she was-GAH!" Devon howled as he clutched his head. "NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS JUST CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Devon flopped backwards onto his back, bursting into tears as he pounded the ground. "It's not fair! Can't I ever get a break for once?"

Aqua's eyes widened in shock and fear as she stepped back, noticing the carnage around her and the crowds cackling at Edge's display. "Oh no... Xion, where did you go off to this time?" she asked herself with a sigh, planting her hand on her forehead.

Axel, however, was laughing his head off at the display. "Ah man! This is so much better than kicking ass! Look at them down there! They're flailing like ants!" he cackled, shaking his head. Thor gulped before glancing towards his father... instantly regretting it. Hastily, he ran over and prodded Axel; who kept on cackling. "Ah man, this is just TOO GOOD!"

"Uh... Ser Axel, I advise you to stop now," Thor warned, flicking him at the back of the head. Axel gritted his teeth with a hiss and rubbed the area Thor had pricked before noticing Odin and freezing. The Allfather's eye was as cold as steel, his brow narrowing furiously, as bright energy began to cackle and circulate around his spear. With a roar, Odin yanked his spear away from his side and hoisted it in the air.

"XION!"

* * *

And this was it! The first chapter of my original(ish) Little Mermaid fanmake!

First off, I apologize for having to scrap the first two songs (Fathoms Below and Daughters of Triton) but neither of them fit the story or its setting. So, I hope the backstory at the start, Roxas' interactions with Alfred and the "We Will Rock You" montage redeemed me a bit to you all. I swear, the rest of the songs (aside from Les Poissons) will stay!

Now then, for those curious, Axel, Aqua, Edge and Thor ARE extras... but they will share just as important a role as the main characters, as will be shown in evident time. Also, this fanmake will use a more original plot that will deviate from the Disney movie at times!

As a little bonus, as a challenge for readers, try to name the characters who were Axel's and Thor's opponents. I dare you!

Finally, I'd like to say...

I hope you enjoy this fanmake as it develops!

Now, until next time, this is Lion's Edge signing off!


	2. Night of the Red Death

Welcome back, readers, to the second chapter of The Little Valkyrie!

First off, let me say that, unfortunately, I do not own anything featured in this story aside from the scenes written, the plot ideas and, mentioned in the last chapter, the Temple of the White Dragon that Roxas and Alfred had visited.

Now, without further adieu, here is the second chapter... Night of the Red Death.

* * *

**The Little Valkyrie  
****Chapter II: Night of the Red Death**

"That girl has a lot of nerve, I swear!" Devon growled as he marched down the gold-glided hallways of Asgard's palace, following a seething Odin; the almighty spear Gungnir still locked in his steely grip. "To ruin such a grand tournament is an insult of its own... but when she KNEW that you, the man who took her in and raised her like his own daughter, was to be there? THAT IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!" Not far behind the Allfather and the dragon was Thor, a grimace on his face as he followed hesitantly. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Thor's glare was locked onto Axel and Aqua... more specifically, Axel. Who had been meant to ensure Xion was present for the concert... a task he clearly failed at accomplishing.

"Ho boy... it's gonna kick off now," Axel commented nervously, watching the entire scene. "Right... any ideas for an excuse for Xion?" Aqua remained silent, merely giving Axel a stern look. "...Ah... look, I know I was meant to keep an eye on the girl and all, but-"

Aqua merely crossed her arms and shook her head, a deep sigh escaping her lips. "There is no 'buts' this time. Do you realize what has just been caused here? Xion's not only got her father to worry about... she's got a dragon whose masterpiece has been ruined and a half-Leonine spellcaster whose General chances-" she began.

"Went kaput? Got flushed into the oceans? Are finished? No more? Completely eradicated in a disgracing blaze of shame and despair complete with a mental breakdown as a result? Take your pick, I've got plenty more," Axel casually commented, listing each option on his fingers before noticing Aqua glaring at him. "...What?"

"I just don't understand, father," Thor mumbled, turning away from looking at the two as he noticed Aqua conjuring her Keyblade. "Where could Xion have gone to?" He then noticed Odin's stern look before gulping. "Wait... father... you don't think she could have stolen-"

"A Norn Stone? It is most likely, my son," Odin replied with a stony tone. Thor shuddered as he noticed the rage in his father's single eye, the Allfather's calm 'mask' being the only way of maintaining the façade. The Norn Stones were a series of mystical artifacts, having been created for Odin during the Great War, designed to fulfil the user's greatest desire: whether it was merely to fix something long broken... or to extremes, such as travelling across the Nine Realms.

"That girl! Ooh! She's only gone out and gone travelling across the Nine Realms AGAIN!" Devon snapped. "When we clearly made it forbidden, she's still gone out onto one of those other worlds! I swear, it's a miracle that she only knows of TWO realms! Otherwise, she might end up going onto Jotunheim and meeting up with Lo-" The dragon was cut off from his rant by a steely glare from Thor, Mjolnir beginning to glow vibrantly. "...Ah, right, not allowed to mention... _him_."

Thor grunted with a nod as the glow died down. "My apologies, Ser Devon. But my brother is a... delicate subject for us all. Father certainly has not forgiven nor forgotten him for what he did," he sighed, noticing Odin's brow wrinkle up. Clearing his throat, he turned to face Odin, hasty to change the subject. "...Father... if Xion is indeed outside of this realm, where could she have gone?"

"...I thought it was obvious..." Odin began as he turned to face Thor. "Xion has gone to Muspelheim... once again, to track down that dragon-obsessed sheep-lover..."

. . .

Despite the glorious golden cities and the dazzling roads of Bifrost circulating it, the realm of Asgard was merely one of nine. But, of all the realms, one of the most dreaded was Muspelheim. Once ruled over by the fire demon of the Twilight Sword himself, Surtur of the Triforce of Ragnarok, the realm is home to powerful demons, all blessed with the element of fire, and said to be 'the sons of Muspelheim itself'. Very few dared to enter Muspelheim even before Odin forbade travel across the Nine Realms and now, with Surtur sealed away, the fire demons of Muspell roamed wild and free.

Using the jet-black clouds, thick and heavy, to cover its presence whilst it flew over the molten seas below, was a jet-black blur with two people sitting on its back. As soon as it noticed ruby-red earth below it, the end of the magma seas, it descended down and landed with a soft thud; smoke rising from the hot ground. The creature was a reptilian-like beast, a dragon to be precise, with ebony-black scales decorating its body and two wings that curled backwards. Its eyes were a vibrant jade-green, tinted with golden-yellow, which gazed outwards across the inferno that was Muspelheim. Its left tail-fin was mechanical, a prosthetic to replace the one it had lost ages before, and it had a stern look on its face.

"Good boy, Toothless!" a female voice cooed with satisfaction, the being feeling a hand pressing against its snout and stroking him. "This should be far enough..." The dragon purred a little as it rubbed its head. Leaping off the dragon was a girl who looked to be in her mid-teen years with raven-black hair, growing down to the bottom of her neck, and deep ocean-blue eyes; clad in a black coat, the shoulder-blades tinted a slight grey from the ash that had rained onto her.

"Xion, we shouldn't be here," an auburn-haired teenager, rather leanly-built and weak compared to many, clad in a dark-green tunic and pants; a dark riding vest over his tunic. He nervously glanced around, jade-green eyes darting from magma seas to scarlet dirt to ash-filled clouds. He noticed the girl roll her eyes as she walked ahead. A groan escaped his lips as he hastily followed. "I mean... why are we even HERE?"

Xion, the adopted-daughter of Odin himself, trainee Valkyrie and a 'princess of Asgard', shook her head a little as she glanced behind her. "Because," Xion began, "I found some more information on _Midgard_ that I want to tell Gobber and see what else he knows." Hiccup groaned at the mentioning of the word 'Midgard', Toothless rolling his eyes a little. They both knew Xion was obsessed with learning of the worlds outside of theirs... especially the one known as 'Midgard' and the humans that dwelled on it. "What, are you getting cold feet on me now?"

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there!" Hiccup, a friend of Xion's and a Dragon Tamer from the Asgardian Scouting Forces, hastily insisted. "I-I'm not scared! It's just it is against the law to go outside of Asgard... and you know the legends of Muspelheim. They say that the sons of fire still wander this wasteland, despite their master's disappearance, and seek out prey. And need I bring up the _other _inhabitant-!"

"Okay, you can find some way to get back to Asgard whilst I go ahead and visit Gobber," Xion shrugged as she kept on walking. An idea suddenly struck her as she glanced back with a small smirk, devilish and cunning in appearance. "You can just... stay here and watch out for the Red Death."

Toothless's eyes widened as Hiccup felt a lump forming in his throat, face paling until it appeared as white as a ghost. "T-T-T-T-The Red Death?!" he exclaimed. Any Asgardian knew fully well what the Red Death was and to avoid it. During the Great War, a fearsome dragon, born from the flames of Surtur's Twilight Sword, had struck terror onto the Nine Realms: forcing dragons to do its bidding and bring it food to feast upon, on the threat of being eaten itself. It wasn't until Odin himself and the Asgardian elite warrior Gobber the Belch confronted the Red Death that its rampage was ended. And now, it was exiled to Muspelheim; never again to terrorize the Nine Realms... but still it survived, hungry and furious.

"Whoa there! Xion, wait up!" Hiccup yelled as he followed, Xion stopping with a giggle. "W-Wouldn't it be SAFER if we both rode on Toothless on the way to and back from Gobber? I mean... Toothless here is a Night Fury. And you don't get dragons faster than Night Furies." Xion raised an eyebrow with amusement, knowing Hiccup was now making excuses. Glancing at Toothless, the dragon nodded and pressed its muzzle against her like a dog; lightly rubbing her leg.

'_Those two are just too easy, I swear,'_ she thought, shaking her head before smiling. "Alright... come on then, scrawny," she conceded in 'defeat'. "Let's go..." Turning back, Xion hopped onto Toothless and petted his head.

"Hey! I'm not scrawny!" Hiccup protested, puffing up his chest and following. "I'm a Viking, I'll have you know," he insisted as he followed Xion's lead and stepped onto his Night Fury, the dragon's eyes narrowing a little as it flew up into the skies once more; slowly ascending the mountain...

Unaware of the looming gigantic shadow slowly descending from the clouds of ash and toxic smoke, six fiery-eyes, the blaze of millennia's worth of hatred and blood thirst burning within them, gazing down at the Night Fury and its two riders. A growl escaped its lips as it inhaled through large nostrils. It recognized the three scents well: one was of a dragon, the stench of flame and ash lingering on it; whilst the other two were more pleasant aromas... _humans_. _Juicy, fresh humans_, unlike that sour old warrior whose arm and leg were made of cold and tasteless metal.

No... THIS was a meal worthy of a Queen...

With a growl, the large beast inhaled deeply; glands resting its throat pumping out a thick gas in its jaws as the beast prepared to commence its hunt... and, after so long of waiting, taste flesh, blood and bone marrow once more...

Toothless silently glided further into the sky, glancing around for the hut of Gobber the Belch, before suddenly hearing something. Like a deep breath being taken in, a slight growl to it. Sniffing the air, the Night Fury caught the scent of burning gases as well as fire; eyes widening in shock before his pupils narrowed into feline slits, a growl escaping it. "Uh, Xion? I think Toothless is trying to tell us something," Hiccup commented as the dragon began to pick up speed.

Xion frowned as she glanced down at Toothless. She may have been a cocky teenager, but even she knew that, when a dragon was alarmed about something, there was a threat nearby. Swiftly, she held her hand out as a bright flash formed. Now in her right hand rested a sword shaped similarly to a skeleton key, its blade dazzling silver and its teeth shaped like a crown whilst its guard was a rich gold. A chain hung from the bottom of the guard, a charm shaped like a mouse's head at the bottom of it. Gripping onto her Keyblade, she glanced around for any signs of what had Toothless so alarmed.

Until she noticed the large black shadow looming within the clouds that was slowly descending, gasping in shock. "Hiccup... I-I think that's... the... the..." Xion began, Hiccup blinking in confusion before he turned; also staring up in shock at the sight. With a roar, the beast above suddenly released a gigantic burst of flame from its mouth. Toothless quickly flew away from the fire blast, watching as it hit the ground; a fierce explosion rocketing from it.

"RED DEATH!" Hiccup finished as the monster roared and flew down towards them.

It was a titan of a beast, dwarfing any dragon Xion or Hiccup had ever seen in their lives before, with six vibrant blue eyes, each blazing with the intensity of the flames of Muspelheim itself, and large nostrils. Razor-sharp teeth, sharper than any blade in the Asgardian armory, dripped with saliva as the beast took deep thick breaths. Several red spikes decorated its dark body and two large wings spread out from its back. With a roar, the Red Death itself accelerated after them.

Toothless picked up speed as fast as it could, Xion pointing her Keyblade at it as the tip began to glow. "Bizzaga!" she yelled, firing a rocketing burst of ice-cold energy. As soon as it made impact, a thick layer of ice formed on the Red Death's head; the beast roaring loudly. Xion smirked in triumph before noticing that the ice was melting at an alarming rate. "No!"

"Xion, did you forget?!" Hiccup groaned. "The high temperatures of Muspelheim mean that any ice or liquid conjured in them cannot be maintained for more than a minute if you're lucky! Your Blizzard spells are useless on it!" Xion frowned as she glanced around. Toothless quickly turned and fired a series of dark-purple fireballs, the Red Death exhaling a plume of white-hot flames. The white-hot fire blasts swallowed Toothless's rapid-fire attacks before rushing at the trio, Toothless barely managing to maneuver its way out of the firing line.

"Okay, new plan," Xion mumbled as she glanced at it. Her Keyblade glowing again, she swiftly pulled her arm back before whipping it forward. "Strike Raid!" Her Keyblade, glowing vibrantly, shot out of her hand as it spiralled and rocketed towards the Red Death; striking the beast in one of its eyes. The Red Death roared in agony, the eye struck closing swiftly, as it began to thrash around wildly. The Keyblade soared back towards Xion, who caught it in her hand. "Problem solved. Now, while it is blind, move it!"

Toothless grunted in agreement as it streaked up towards the jet-black poisonous clouds. Xion grimaced as he breathed in deeply and sighed. Being Asgardians, both her and Hiccup were immortals: capable of surviving the poisons of the clouds. However, even they knew that, despite being immune to the toxins, the thick smoke and inhaling it by accident would not end with good results for them. The next thing they saw was black, Toothless having soared straight into the clouds. The Night Fury glanced around, trying to navigate, before a gigantic fireball struck out through the smoke; Toothless barely dodging.

"Did you not notice the giant nostrils, Xion?" Hiccup grimaced, noticing Xion's stare of disbelief as the Red Death's roar echoed. "Even if you blinded it in one eye, it has five more and an amazing sense of smell to use to its advantage... not to mention we cannot see it."

"But we can hear it... and Toothless could probably smell and hear it better than we can," Xion countered as an idea came to mind. "Toothless, we need to get out of the clouds!" Despite her coughing and spluttering between each sentence, Toothless vaguely picked up what she was saying. Growling, it turned and soared downwards; hearing the roar of the Red Death as it shot down in pursuit. "Come on... come on..." she mumbled.

"Xion, what exactly is this plan of yours?!" Hiccup exclaimed as the two and their dragon emerged from the toxic clouds. Glancing up, Xion smirked as she noticed the head of the Red Death emerge; opening its jaws widely, making Hiccup gasp in fear. "NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME, XION!"

"Toothless... fire!" Xion commanded as she pointed her Keyblade and released a burst of scarlet flame, Toothless exhaling multiple black fireballs that flew into the beast's mouth just as it released the flammable gases from its glands...

**BOOM!**

The Red Death was suddenly jerked back by an explosion that ripped from its jaws, flames of scarlet and amber consuming it, as the explosion rushed towards the Night Fury. Swiftly, Toothless flew down to try and escape it; the heat, however, searing its prosthetic tail-fin. Toothless's eyes widened as he felt himself plummeting downwards, Xion and Hiccup screaming as the Night Fury continued to descend at alarming speeds to the ground.

Quickly, Xion held her Keyblade out, the weapon glowing as the winds began to pick up, and struck around them. "Aeroga!" A dome of strong winds formed around the three, slowing their fall down to a near-halt as the trio began to slowly descend onto the ground. Toothless groaned as it lay on the red-hot floors, glancing at its ruined tail-fin, as Hiccup stepped off and glanced towards Xion as she dismissed her Keyblade and leaped off the Night Fury.

"...Thanks..." Hiccup mumbled, his throat horse from inhaling thick smoke as he continued to cough. "But now, Toothless isn't going to be flying us anywhere for a while," he sighed, gently patting the Night Fury's head. A pang of guilt hit Xion in the chest as she bowed her head. Because she was foolish enough to try and take down the Red Death just so she could show off, Toothless had been injured. A sigh escaped her lips before she felt soft-leather scales gently nuzzling against her. Xion turned to see Toothless, his pupils wide like a puppy's, with a forgiving look on his face.

Xion smiled as she knelt down and placed a hand on the dragon's head, Hiccup doing the same. "You did a great job, Toothless," Xion whispered. "...Much better than our cowardly scrawny 'Viking' over there," she snickered, Hiccup's face falling flat.

"Hey, I was not a coward!" Hiccup moaned.

"Oi! What is this then?!"

Hiccup gasped as he hastily ran behind Xion, who glanced at him with a flat expression. "Not a coward did you say, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?" she commented before turning to face the source of the thick accented voice, a smile breaking out. "Relax, it's just Gobber."

Hobbling his way over was a powerfully-built man with a thick golden braided mustache and unibrow, clad in tan-colored Viking leather with a burnt fur coat, pale-grey ashes standing out on the dark-brown furs; a horned helm above his brow. His right leg, however, was a metal peg-leg whilst his left arm was a steel prosthetic, a thick stone hammer attached to it. "Xion? Well, I'll be a Frost Giant's uncle! What are ye doin' out here?!" the man asked.

"...We've got more information on Midgard we need verifying on. And... I kind of want to know more," Xion replied, an hopeful expression breaking out on her face. Hiccup's face fell flat, groaning as he smacked his forehead.

"Sure, she makes it sound like we're BOTH interested," Hiccup commented, Toothless growling in pain. "That girl. Sometimes, I just don't understand her..."

. . .

As Xion sat herself down in the rather dingy and run down hut that Gobber called his home, glancing as the man tended to his sheep outside; Toothless lying beside them with his tail bandaged up, she couldn't help but think. From what she knew, Gobber the Belch was an Asgardian: once known for having been a great commander and elite soldier who had helped Odin himself to defeat the Red Death during the Great War. However, said battle had cost him his left arm and right leg; having been horrifically burned and mangled beyond repair by the beast's flames. After that, he chose to stay on Muspelheim to ensure the Red Death never threatened another life.

But now that she had slain it... with Toothless's help, of course... what was Gobber going to do now? He had been isolated from Asgard for so long that she doubted he'd be able to settle back in. Her thought track was interrupted as the door swung open and Gobber stepped in. "Alright now, Xion, Hiccup," Gobber began as he sat himself down. "Ye say that ya want to know more on Midgard?" Xion looked towards Gobber, hastily brushing aside what had happened earlier. Her passion for learning of the realms outside of her own had taken over once more, the Red Death's attack merely a memory to her.

"Yes," Xion replied as she glanced at Hiccup, who was brushing ash off of him. "I tried to ask around for more information on Midgard but... everyone keeps telling me that the people of Midgard... were born with a hole in their heart that no possession could fill. Tell me... that they were twisted and greedy monsters... is this true?" Gobber blinked at Xion's question, a small smirk escaping his lips before a chuckle escaped. Xion and Hiccup blinked in bewilderment as Gobber continued to chuckle before he exploded out into a full-hearted laugh. "...Gobber?"

"Gobber, what's so funny?" Hiccup asked, eyebrow raised in both curiosity and bewilderment at the guffawing Asgardian warrior before him. "Gobber? Gobber, stay with us!" Xion frowned a little at Gobber's fit of laughter, a groan escaping her lips as the man plopped himself in a chair, still laughing.

"Gobber, I fail to see what is so funny about that... I thought it was a valid question," Xion mumbled. Eventually, the Asgardian calmed himself down; still snickering slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... but whoever told you that must have either been born AFTER the Great War and been reading from some propaganda scripture... or they are just senile and had forgotten everything that Midgard had done before," Gobber snorted. "Greedy, twisted monsters... no. Yes, humans have a hole in their hearts that lets darkness in... but so does every living being, Asgardian included. And monsters? No, no, Xion... in fact, I believe that it be the humans who had written the first books on Dragon Taming," he continued, Hiccup looking up in awe.

"T-They did?" Hiccup choked out, a look of excitement forming. "You mean... the humans of Midgard, who are supposedly thick and monstrous, actually were the FIRST to tame dragons?"

'_Wow... looks like I'm not the only one getting eager to learn more, now,'_ Xion thought with a small giggle. _'Hiccup, welcome to my world... for about ten minutes.'_ Clearing her throat, she glanced at Gobber; expression suddenly melting to reveal that of awe and curiosity. "What else did the humans do?"

Gobber laughed before he began to recount to the two teenagers the details on Midgard before the Great War. Beginning from the rise of powerful creatures, said to be the ancestors of dragons, known as 'dinosaurs' to the emergence of the humans and their technological advancements. He then recounted events such as the splitting of worlds and the development that specific individual worlds that made up Midgard, the realm of the mortals, had made throughout the first few centuries.

Hiccup listened in awe to the tales of legendary heroes and powerful dragons, Xion eagerly taking in the details of the epic wars and many sorcerers that emerged from Midgard. Such wondrous contributions to the world, and yet, Midgard was so loathed by her father and the people of Asgard. It made no sense to Xion... her father's hatred, the malicious stories... it just couldn't be true. _'Why would Midgard, that helped to make so many contributions, be hated as much as it is?'_ she thought.

"Oh! And the music! So many different composers and poets gathered together to write masterpieces!" Gobber began as he walked over towards where a slightly-dull steel longsword was mantled on the walls, removing the blade and stabbing the air. "And the tournaments they held, just to showcase their warriors... aye, let me tell you... it was a TRUE showcase of champions! Second to only Asgard's tournaments."

'_Tournaments... second only to As-GAH!' _Xion began to think before suddenly remembering, her eyes widening in shock. "The tournament! I forgot about the tournament!" she exclaimed as she hopped up from her seat, Hiccup turning to face her. "The Rite of Champions, Hiccup! It was TODAY!"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup yelled as he leaped out of his seat. "Odin's going to kill us, Xion, you know that! Oh great, oh great, why didn't Axel REMIND you about the tournament being today?!"

"Oh, don't worry, I plan to interrogate him when we get back!" Xion snapped, face turning red with fury, as Gobber stared at the two in confusion. "Come on, we've gotta go!" Swiftly, the two ran out of the hut of Gobber the Belch towards Toothless. Gobber watched, eyes wide and eyebrow arched, as the Asgardian princess took out a stone, Nordic runes drawn onto it, and focused her magic onto it. The stone began to glow vibrantly, a radiant light-blue that stood out in a realm of scarlet, black and orange, with a loud hum ringing out before a bright flash enveloped her, Toothless and Hiccup.

Gobber tightened his eyes shut, turning away for a few moments before the hum gradually died down. Turning, Gobber noticed that the two teenagers and the Night Fury were gone; his sheep stumbling a little as they tried to refocus their vision. "...What was al that about...?" he asked himself, shaking his head as he turned away to return his sword to its podium. "Teenagers... I will never understand them..."

Little did Gobber the Belch, Xion, Hiccup nor even Toothless know, a dark shadow was watching the entire scene; icy-cold golden eyes fixated on where Xion, Hiccup and Toothless had been, sending the events that had happened to a much colder realm... where its master was lurking...

. . .

The fire demons of Muspelheim, for all their ferocity and wild power, were not the main concern of Asgard. Not even the Red Death, one of the most powerful dragons in existence, was what the Allfather truly worried about... no, his worries were focused on the world of Jotunheim: where giants reigned supreme. In particular, Odin was strict about separating the frosty north of Jotunheim from the rest of the worlds. A desolate icy wastelands, the skies a cold and ominous grey; snow always fell onto the north, the temperatures below freezing.

The north was home to a species known as the Frost Giants: avatars of ice that roamed and ruled over. Once, they were a feared superpower under the command of their superiors, the ancestor of all Frost Giants himself Ymir and the King of their people Laufey. Centuries before even the Great War, however, they were crushed by Asgard; Laufey slain and his son stolen away. But now, that son of Laufey had returned to them, an exile of Asgard who also wished to see the world burn... and to take his place as Laufey's successor and the King of the Frost Giants.

"Princess Xion of Asgard... yes, do hurry home... you don't want _daddy_ to be upset now, do we?"

Re-watching Xion, Hiccup and Toothless teleporting out of Muspelheim, sitting atop a large throne made purely of ice and steel, was a slender and pale man with a calm smirk on his face. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, cold emerald eyes locked on a jet-black flame, hovering a little further away from him but close enough for him to see, that showed him the Princess of Asgard's escape. The man was clad in a dark-green tunic and pants, golden armor plating over his shoulders and chest, as well as a golden helm with two antlers jutting from it: a crown of ice resting on his brow.

Below him were several titans, their skins a pale-blue and seemingly made entirely from ice, armed with weapons such as axes and swords; clashing fiercely as they sparred. To the Frost Giants, strength was everything to survival. If you were weak, you would die... the spar was their King's way of recognizing who was weak and who was strong. Hence why the giants fought with everything they had.

"To think... I once thought that my place was in Asgard and it turns out that I was no more than just a mere trophy of Odin's... a reminder of his _triumph_ over my people... and, when he throws me away into exile, he replaces me as easily as he took me with a little girl," the man commented before holding his hand out. The black flame suddenly exploded, embers flying out wildly, as he glared down at the remains of the fire as they slowly extinguished. "But soon... it will be _Odin and Asgard_ that will fall..."

For many a millennia since the Great War, he had been known by one title: Loki, God of Trickery and Traitor of Asgard. A Frost Giant, tiny and miniscule for his race, taken in by Odin after the death of Laufey who, despite the loving care he received, still wanted more... and tried to bring forth the destruction of Asgard. Loki felt rage bubble inside of him at the thoughts of these tales told about him...

'_Lies! The whole lot of them!'_ Loki thought, brow narrowing. _'I had nothing but well-intentions to summon the Triforce! My plans were to destroy Asgard's opposition and finally receive the throne I rightfully deserved... but no. My brother twisted it and made me out to be the villain... and now look, I'm wasting away to nothing in this desolate wasteland...'_

A swirl of jade-green smoke caught the man's attention as, forming on a second throne on his right and a third throne on his left, were two others. On his right was a curvaceous and attractive woman, her blonde hair hanging down to her back, with jade-green eyes clad in an emerald robe; a crown resting on her head. To his right was a large and muscular man, a stern and cold expression on his face, with long black hair and a long-growing mustache over his lip; clad in thick leathers with a huge axe strapped to his side.

"My Lord... we investigated the Dark Elf's reports... it is true," the woman began. "The Red Death has been vanquished. It seems that our little Princess... is stronger than we thought." The man merely nodded silently in agreement. A frown broke out on Loki's face as he heard this. He had NOT expected the girl to be strong enough to slay the Red Death, even with the help of a Night Fury. Then again... if that was the case, then his plan would work even better.

"Amora, Skurge..." Loki began as he stood up. "I think we have, at long last, found the key to Asgard's downfall... with her immortality and magical prowess added to mine... imagine the possibilities. Not to mention, if the _Allfather_ gets involved... we'll have an edge over him."

Amora the Enchantress, a fellow exile of Asgard and loyal ally to the King of the Frost Giants, sneered in agreement. "Yes... and once we have the Odinforce... our true plans can begin," she chuckled darkly. Her servant and muscle, Skurge the Executioner, merely remained silent and stoic. But there was a twinkle in his eye, clear to Loki, that showed the hunger for blood and vengeance that he himself felt.

"FROST GIANTS!" Loki declared, every Frost Giant present turning to face their King. "At long last, I, Loki Laufeyson, can promise to you that our days of hiding are no more. Too long has the Allfather ruled the Nine Realms, his tyranny and discrimination towards your kind forcing you to hide away in the frozen wastelands whilst your inferiors... those WEAKER than you... are living like superiors!" Every Frost Giant roared and grumbled in outrage at this declaration. They too had felt like they were being discriminated against, forced to live in squalor and ruin whilst Asgardians lived like kings of the universe. "Too long has it been that the powerful have had to hide away from the weak!"

"Soon enough... it will be Asgardians that have to hide... as they watch the corpses of their Gods fall to the ground as General Eraqus had by my student's blade... and the legacy of Odin... will DIE!" Loki concluded. Ice and snow suddenly exploded outwards, the Frost Giants roaring their praise as Loki descended from the snowstorm that formed; a dark fiery aura surrounding him.

Loki: _**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning,**_

_**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be,**_

Frost Giants roared as they drew their weapons and rushed forward, fiercely striking at the other. Loki watched the combat with a smirk, noticing one of the Frost Giants looking weaker than the others. _'Oh no... weakness will not do,'_ he thought, holding his hand out as a jet-black fireball formed within his palm; expanding rapidly until it was the size of a large ball. _'Not in this war...'_

Loki: _**It chilled me through to the bone,**_

_**A king denied of his throne!**_

_**Then I opened my eyes**_

_**And the nightmare was...me!**_

Thrusting his hand out, Loki fired a stream of ebony-black fire, the blaze washing over onto the weaker Frost Giant. The beast roared as its skin melted away, the pressure of the blast tearing limbs off and burning a hole clean through its chest. The blazing corpse fell over onto the ground, melting away slowly as the Frost Giants howled in acknowledgement of their King's power.

Loki: _**I was destined to be a great ruler of Asgard,**_

_**When my 'family' betrayed me they made a mistake!**_

_**We swore to make each of them pay,**_

_**And at last, I have found us a way!**_

Amora smirked as she held her hand out, a glowing green sphere levitating up in front of Loki; the image of Xion slowly forming in it. Loki grinned widely as he grasped onto the sphere, steadily tightening his grip as it began to shudder and cackle; energy flowing from it.

Loki:_** Little Xion, beware,**_

_**For Loki's awake!**_

The image of Xion shattered into several wisps, flying upwards as Loki cackled in triumph. Holding his hand up, pillars of ice jutted from the ground; one of them elevating him up to loom over even the largest of Frost Giants as the clouds above began to spiral and glow ominously. Frost Giants roared as they began to march, holding their weapons up as their heavy footsteps rang across the wastelands.

Frost Giants: _**In the dark of the night, **_

_**Evil will find her,**_

_**In the dark of the night, **_

_**Just before dawn!**_

_**Aah...**_

Loki: _**Revenge will be sweet,**_

_**When the curse is complete!**_

Loki glanced down and noticed a few Frost Giants lagging behind, slowed by their injuries from the spar earlier. "More weakness," he mumbled as he glanced down at Skurge and Amora with a nod. Skurge nodded as he drew his axe, Amora's hands bursting with emerald-green electricity as they stalked towards the weaker Frost Giants; leaving the stronger to march forward.

Frost Giants: _**In the dark of the night...**_

Loki: _**She'll be gone!**_

Skurge cleaved through one of the weaker Frost Giants by the waist, Amora releasing several blasts of lightning that incinerated and shattered others. Finally, Skurge slammed his axe into the ground; the icy floors themselves tearing open as Frost Giants were consumed into the abysses. But their brethren ignored the cries of the dying... for they knew it was because of their weakness. The same weakness that earned Laufey nothing but the Gungnir digging into his heart during the First War... and King Loki was not a man to tolerate such weakness. Nor were the Frost Giants willing to make that weakness again.

Loki: _**I can feel that my powers are slowly returning,**_

_**Tie my sash,**_

_**Add a dash of cologne for that smell!**_

_**As the pieces fall into place,**_

_**I'll see her crawl into place!**_

Loki flexed his hand a little, black fire spiraling upwards in front of him before taking the form of Xion. However, this Xion looked fearful, eyes wide with horror and her skin as white as a ghost, as she slowly stepped back. Loki smirked as he casually held his hand out, conjuring a golden staff with two bladed prongs at the end of it.

Loki: _**Rest in pieces, Xion, Your Grace,**_

_**Farewell...**_

Without hesitation, he stabbed the staff into 'Xion's' chest; the illusion screaming in agony before he pulled the staff out. Slowly, the fake Xion fell to the ground only to shatter into wisps as she made impact. The wisps transformed suddenly into shadowy demonic figures, eyes an icy-gold, as they spiraled around Loki before swooping down; flying over the Frost Giants' heads.

Frost Giants: _**In the dark of the night,**_

_**Terror will strike her,**_

"Terror's the least I can do!" Loki declared as he began to levitate up into the skies, the clouds parting to reveal more demonic shadows. The shadows screeched loudly as they swooped down, Amora and Skurge smirking at the sight.

Frost Giants: _**In the dark of the night,**_

_**Vengeance will brew,**_

_**Oooo!**_

Loki: _**Soon she will feel,**_

_**That her nightmares are real!**_

Frost Giants: _**In the dark of the night...**_

Loki: _**She'll be through!**_

"At long last... Asgard will burn to the ground..." Loki sneered darkly. The snowstorm began to pick up more fiercely, Loki's aura intensifying until a jet-black blaze surrounded him; a cackle escaping the Frost Giant King's lips.

The demonic shadows swooped through Frost Giant after Frost Giant, maneuvering their way through the march as Amora began to levitate up herself; leading the shadows in their flight as Skurge proceeded to lead the grounded Frost Giants through the snowstorm, showing little signs of feeling the weather's effects. After years of dwelling in Jotunheim's frozen north, the Executioner was used to the nipping of frozen winds biting at his skin.

Frost Giants and Shadows: _**In the dark of the night,**_

_**Evil will find her! **_

_**Find her!**_

_**In the dark of the night,**_

_**Terror comes true!**_

_**Doom her!**_

Loki: _**My dear, here's a sign,**_

_**It's the end of the line!**_

Frost Giants bellowed in agreement to their King's declaration, clashing their weapons together to showcase their skills. The blizzard intensified, the view of the dwellers of Jotunheim becoming limited. This did not slow nor hinder them, however... for they had vengeance and a hunger for power to guide them. And, with Loki as their leader, they believed they were sure to get it...

Frost Giants: _**In the dark of the night...**_

The shadows, however, had a different thought track. Once, they were Dark Elves: creatures of the ice that had challenged Asgard during the Great War... and were destroyed because of it. Now, they were mere phantoms, only existent because of Loki's strong ties to the Goddess of Hel, his own daughter Hela, allowing them to return in astral forms. Their loyalties to Loki were so that he could restore their physical bodies... and allow them to destroy Asgard as he finished off those who had wronged him.

Shadows: _**In the dark of the night...**_

_'Oh, Amora was right... such simple-minded fools are easy to manipulate and deceive,'_ Loki thought with a smirk, clearing his throat before declaring his next commands to his armies as a dark aura blazed around him.

Loki: _**Come, my minions,**_

_**Rise for your master,**_

_**Let your banners fly!**_

The Dark Elf phantoms swiftly flew up into the sky, circling around Loki as he held his staff up into the air. Shooting a blast into the air, a large vortex, red and black spiraling inwards towards a black hole center, formed in the sky; clouds parting away at the sight. The Dark Elves hissed as they realized what they were expected to do, quickly flying into the sky and towards the portal, constantly chanting: "In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night..."

Loki: _**Find her now,**_

_**Yes, fly ever faster!**_

The Dark Elves, one by one, disappeared into the black hole of the vortex as it began to spark wildly; the Frost Giants staring up as Amora's grin widened, a small malevolent smirk forming on Skurge's usually stoic face. Finally, after millennia of waiting, they had their plan for vengeance... and all they needed was bait to lure Xion of Asgard into their trap...

Frost Giants: _**In the dark of the night...**_

_**In the dark of the night...**_

_**In the dark of the night...**_

"SHE'LL BE MINE!" Loki concluded with a cackle as the portal began to 'collapse' on itself, the energy retracting into the black hole swiftly as it too faded away. Leaving the scheming Traitor of Asgard, his two loyal apostles and an army of Frost Giants to their scheming...

Asgard remaining completely oblivious to the threat that now lay overhead...

* * *

And there you have it! That was the Night of the Red Death.

Now, some of you may be wondering why I included "In The Dark of the Night" during this chapter. Well, I did it for two reasons... one, to give a more original introduction to our main villains Loki, Amora and Skurge; and two, because the song was so awesome that I was DYING to include it in.

Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time.

Lion's Edge writing off.


End file.
